dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Character Creation
Character Creation (also known as Character generation or Character design) is the term used to refer to the process through which a player must go through in order to create their own Player Character. The player is able to choose the statistics that determined their character's abilities, individual strengths and weaknesses, visual appearance, name and sound through a series of options offered to the player shortly after the game starts. All players must go through the Character Creation process in order to play DC Universe Online. The player may have up to six characters per account, and each character is linked to a specific server. The following is the choice selection process that the player must go through in the game. Gender The player may choose between Male and Female characters. The selection does not affect the character's stats. Body Types See Also: Body Types There are three body types to choose between and are the same for both genders. They are Small, Medium, and Large. Small is characteristic of a teenager, Medium is an athletic mature character, while Large gives the appearance of being proportionately bigger if you are a female, and extremely muscular/bulky as a male. Body type only influences the character cosmetically. "Inspired By" (Optional) See Also: Inspired By Before deciding Powerset, Weapon, and Costume, the player may choose to be inspired by a famous DC character. Choosing an inspired by character will have the computer automatically choose a Powerset, Weapon, and Clothing to match the DC iconic chosen. After completing this process, the character is still open to change in any way or form. Inspiration is to give the player a template to work off of, although they can still play with that specific template if they choose to. Powerset See Also: Powers Power selection determines the player's combat strategy and roll in groups. Each power has two ability trees that the player can specialize in. One is for DPS (Damage Per Second) attack, and the other is for defensive and area-effect purposes (Crowd Control, Tank, Healer). Movement Modes See Also: Movement Modes Movement mode affects the character's speed, style, and maneuvers in combat It also determines wether the character is a flyer, speedster or jumps from building to building as an acrobat. Weapons See Also: Weapons Your weapon is what defines your characters hack-and-slash abilities. Each weapon is specialized in either Ranged or Melee abilities, however some are equally useful in both. All weapons have both melee and ranged attacks. Morality Morality is the choice of either being a Villain or a Hero. The choice determines the character's mentors, allies and enemies in DC Universe Online. Characters that align themselves with the Hero morality will fight crime throughout their adventures. Villains are the bad guys, characters that choose this morality will corrupt citizens and fight for all that is evil. Personalities Your personality choice determines how your character acts and carries themselves throughout the world. Their stance will change, along with their posture, simple movement as well as emote actions (example: When a Flirty character dances, he will do a Jershey Shore fist pump type dance, while a Primal character will do more of a break dance type routine). Personalities do not affect your stats, and are there purely for aesthetics. Personalities: * Powerful * Serious * Primal * Flirty * Comical Mentors Your choice of Mentor affects your experience of the world and categories of armor and weaponry. You will be contacted and asked to do missions by your mentor on a regular basis. Combat is NOT affected. Hero Mentors * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman Villain Mentors * Joker * Lex Luthor * Circe Costumes Your costume is the clothing that defines your characters appearance. In DCUO, when you equip an item it is added to your "collection". Once an item is in your collection it will be accessible to wear even if you sell that item in the future, however all stat benefits are lost when the item is not physically equipped to your character. Your character may equip items with better statistics but still maintain the appearance of the lower quality items if they look better. Stats Below is a listing of all the statistics of your character. Statistics are increased by gaining levels or spending skill points on specific abilities that enhance your character. *Health Health measures ability to withstand knockout. Health automatically beings to recover out of combat. *Power Power is required to use powers in your loadout, and is drained as they are preformed. Power builds during weapon attacks as shown by the hit counter; Power also regens slowly out of combat. Power also is consumed when using Breakout. *Defense Defense reduces damages from non-player enemies; the higher your level, the more Defense is required. 1% damage reduction = 15 Defense(level 1) and 71 Defense(level 30). *Might Might increases damage from powers. 4 Might = 1% base damage. *Restoration Restoration increases healing. 4 Restoration = 1% base healing increase. *Vitalization Vitalization increases Power healing effects. 10 Vitalization = 1% Power generation increase. *Precision Precision adds damage to all weapon attacks. 10 Precision = +1 DPS. *Toughness Toughness reduces damage from player enemies. The higher your level, the more Toughness is required. 1% damage reduction = 15 Toughness(level 1) and 71 Toughness(level 30) *Dominance Dominance increases the damage number of Health points lost by a target before a Control effect ends. At high levels, Dominance must be higher than enemy Willpower to be effective. 2 Dominance = 1 addition l damage before Control breaks.